In German patent number DE-OS 30 33 540 a control device is provided which controls operation of sheathed-element glow plugs in accordance with specified requirements. Provision is also made to continue operating the sheathed-element glow plugs after the internal combustion engine has been started; until it is certain that the internal combustion engine has reached a minimum temperature.